


One More Pill

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drug Addiction, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Restless: The pain takes a toll on the mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Mike's second concussion.

Mike doesn’t know what to do with himself when he’s injured. It takes all of two hours for Mike to get so unbelievably bored that he actually takes the time to learn both guitar and drums, even though the training staff said he should be resting. It’s stupid to believe someone could be that “relaxed” for so long. It’s been over two weeks and he’s not getting any better, so why not?

Another week goes by and Mike’s not just learned the guitar, but he’s written his own songs and bought a home-recorder to make a CD.

Mike would be happy with his progress, except apart from crossing things off his “bucket list”, he’s not progressing in his health at all. He feels like shit every day and he doesn’t know what to do anymore.  

Mike rolls a pill between his thumb and index finger, contemplating taking a third one. The first two took the pain away, but he’s heard about what taking more than needed feels like and it sounds a hell of a lot better than constant pain and confusion.

He stares at the pill, imagines himself taking it and feeling better. Imagines himself never having to feel this way again. Just one more pill. One more pill and he’ll feel better.

Mike closes his eyes and puts the pill down before going to bed. He makes a note on his computer to stop gradually stop taking the pills and tell his doctor.


End file.
